Truth or Dare?
by xPoppyx
Summary: One-Shot. The group spends what would have been a relaxing evening at the Hanged Man until one Rivani brings up the brilliant idea to play a game of Truth or Dare. Requested by and written for Jordan, the best Dragon Age friend I'll ever have!


**A gift for one of my very best friends. This one is for you, Jordan! You who got me hooked on this stupid game with its trashy, yet irresistible elf men.**

**Truth or **_**Dare**_

"Alright then, here we are: a flagon of their finest ale and a few mugs to go around, a tankard of whiskey for Rivani, for Daisy a spiced rum the barkeep swears will curl the tips of your ears, and lastly the elf's grape juice." With that, the thickly built dwarf dropped into his chair and waited for his turn to pour himself a mug of the deliciously dark ale.

Fenris reached out for the goblet and lifted it to his nose. After giving a slight sniff he frowned. "Might as well be grape juice." However, despite the rather unappetizing bouquet he dared a sip and found it tolerable at least. Beside him Hawke was pouring herself a copious amount of the ale with a smile. She filled her mug so close to the rim that as she brought it to her lips Fenris feared that the slightest breath would cause the mug to tip and its contents to douse her entirely. His fear was unnecessary, though, as she easily tipped back her mug and drained a good third of its contents right off.

Hawke sighed contently as she set her mug down and looked about the table of companions. "So, then, what'll it be? A rousing discussion about just how useful or useless the Circle is?" She paused just long enough to see whether Aveline or Anders would jump on the chance to have their opinions known…again. Just as the blonde man was opening his mouth to speak she cut in. "Or a fun game of Wicked Grace to pass the time?" She dipped a hand into her bag and pulled out the deck, waving them slightly to see if there were any takers.

"Ugh, can't we do something else for a change? I get so tired of playing that game. Why don't we do something _new_?" Isabela took a pull of her whiskey and grinned as the burn turned into a warmth that spread right down to her toes.

Merrill was about to take a sip of the rum Varric had brought her when Isabela spoke. With a smile she set down her cup and turned her full attention to the swarthy woman. "That sounds like a wonderful idea! What did you have in mind?"

There was a little snort from the other side of the table. Aveline was looking into her drink with pursed lips. "This oughta be good."

Isabela waved off the woman's remark and tapped her chin in thought. What could they do? After a moment a brilliant idea struck her and she smirked.

Varric set down his mug and noted the woman's devious grin. "Oh ho, I do believe she's got an idea!"

"That I do, Varric, that I do." She took another swig of her drink she looking around the table. "Anyone up for a game of Truth or Dare?"

Hawke ran a hand through her shaggy black hair and grinned. "I'm game. Fenris?"

The elf glanced to his left at the woman and despite his initial aversion to Isabela's idea, he quickly caved under her startling blue gaze. "Of course."

Isabela looked to Anders and Aveline who sat across from her. "Well?"

The man just shrugged. "It's no better or worse than any other idea."

Aveline, however, had a different idea. "This is childish, but not unexpected coming from _you_."

"Easy now, Aveline, no need to get your knickers in a twist. You don't have to play if you don't want to. We'll all understand if you're scared."

The redhead looked hard at the dwarf. "I'll play."

Isabela smiled broadly and clapped her hands together. "Great! Who wants to go fi-"

"Um…Isabela?"

The dark haired beauty turned to her right where the petite elf sat. "Yes Merrill?"

"How do you play Truth or Dare?"

Isabela smiled. "An excellent question! It's simple, when it's your turn you ask someone 'truth or dare?' and they'll pick. If it's truth you have to ask them a question and they have to answer truthfully. You always want to ask something personal and _definitely _something you don't already know. If they chose dare, you have to make them do something. Always go with something ridiculous. No namby-pamby things unless you really can't think of a good one. Think you've got it?"

She nodded, but with a confused look. "I think so, how will I know if it is my turn?"

"Simple, if someone asks you truth or dare, once you reply or do whatever it's your turn to go! Get it?" After Merrill nodded more vigorously she turned to the rest of the table and rubbed her hands together. "Who would like to get us started?"

Before anyone had the chance to call out Varric spoke up. "Hawke!"

She looked to him. "Varric?"

He grinned. "Truth or Dare?"

She took a drink from her mug and grinned. "We'll start off easy: truth."

The dwarf stroked his beardless chin and chuckled. "Is Fenris a rough or gentle lover?"

She narrowed her blue eyes and leaned towards him. "Are you asking because you'd like to have a go with him?"

Fenris began to sputter. "Hawke!" She wasn't really going to answer that question, was she?

Hawke only laughed and shrugged. "Everyone's idea of good or bad is different. What is good to me could be bad to someone else."

The dwarf snorted and grabbed his mug. "That's not an answer."

She smirked. "Well it's the answer you're getting." With the smile firmly implanted on her face she looked around the table and tried to decide who would be her victim. Her eyes came to rest on Merrill. "Merrill, truth or dare?"

The small woman's eyes widened slightly as she tried to decide. She looked to Isabela, who was looking at her expectantly. She swallowed. "Um…Dare?"

Hawke grinned. "Have you ever heard of the Rite of Passage?"

Isabela frowned. "Oh, c'mon, Hawke! Look at her! She's tiny. There's no way she could handle that!"

"Hey, hey! She picked dare and that's the dare!"

Merrill raised a brow. "What's the Rite of Passage?"

Without answering Hawke stood and went to the bar. She returned with a small tray holding many shots of various liquors. "This, my dear friend, is the Rite of Passage." She began pouring the shots into a mug. Once finished, she slid the drink across the table. "Drink up."

Merrill picked up the mug and looked into it with a curious gaze. She had no idea what all was in it, but rules are rules, right? Taking a deep breath and started to drink the mixture. The liquid burned as it went down her throat and she nearly coughed and spat it out, but her resolve was stronger. She finished the drink and scrunched up her face with a shiver. "That was revolting!" She coughed slightly and wiped at a small stream of the liquor that had dribbled down her chin. Once she had regained her composure she looked around the table and pointed at Anders. "Truth or dare?"

The man looked her over and couldn't help but notice she seemed to sway. It seemed the generous serving of alcohol her dare had resulted in was already effecting her. "Truth."

She smiled. "Is it true your best friend used to be a cat named Mr. Wiggums?"

Anders frowned at her. "He was indeed my best friend. You try being in solitary with no one but a cat as company." He pouted slightly. "I miss him dreafully..." He brushed off the memories of the Circle and his only companion and looked around the table before coming to rest on the woman to his right. "Truth or dare, Aveline?"

The guard looked him over and tried her best not to purse her lips. "Dare."

Varric grinned. "Oh! Being a bit more fun than usual, Aveline?"

She shot him a look, but said nothing more.

Anders smirked. "I dare you to take off that headband. I really do want to see if your brain will fall out of your head."

Aveline shook her head and rolled her eyes, but nonetheless she lifted a hand and removed the braided cord from about her head. All that happened was her hair settled slightly. "Happy?"

He huffed slightly. "Not particularly. I really had been hoping that thing was holding your head together."

Aveline rolled her eyes and looked over to Hawke. "Alright, you, truth or dare?"

The young woman thought a moment and smiled. "Truth."

Aveline chuckled. "Tell me, what's the deal with the smudge on your nose?"

Hawke looked shocked. "I have a smudge on my face!" She turned to Fenris. "Why did you tell me!" In a rather joking manner she rubbed her cheeks and forehead, but completely avoided her nose. She turned back to him and smiled hopefully. "Is it gone?"

Fenris allowed himself a small smile and short laugh. "You got it."

Hawke sighed in relief. "Phew!" She smiled as her companions all shared in a laugh. She looked around the table and tried to decide who should go next. She wouldn't pick Fenris, no, she already knew everything about him and wouldn't possibly be the direct cause of any humiliating dare. Varric? Hmm…no. Her eyes finally came to rest on the very person who started this game. She smirked. "Isabela, truth or dare."

There was no hesitation.

Isabela leaned over the table slightly and smirked. "Dare."

The two women stared each other down for a few moments before Hawke smirked. "Fake an orgasm."

Varric slammed a fist on the table. "Ha ha! Now this I'd like to see!"

Aveline and Anders groaned slightly in unison. Was this really necessary?

Isabela chuckled deeply and took a drink of her whiskey before settling back into her seat. Her eyes slid shut as one hand came to rest on the table and the other disappeared to who-knows-where under the table. Her mouth fell open as she trembled slightly. The hand on the table clutched at a napkin. She sat upright, her shoulders thrusting forward as her head tilted back. She gave one final, whole-body tremor as she gasped with relief. Her posture quickly changed back to being relaxed and slouching slightly in her seat. She picked up her cup and lifted it in Hawke's direction. "Ask and you shall receive, right?"

Hawke and Varric both shook their heads and clapped at the brilliant performance.

Isabela laughed and dipped her head. "Thank you, thank you! Now, who's next?" She looked around the table and her eyes came to rest on Fenris. "You've managed to keep yourself out of the game so far, but no longer! Truth or dare, Fenris?"

The elf raised his goblet to his lips and took a long drink, feeling he would need it. He just knew either choice would be awful. Truth would lead to questions and he really didn't feel like answering any. It seemed perhaps dare was the safer bet. "Dare."

Isabela's lips turned up in a devious grin. "I dare you to take a body shot off Hawke."

"Oh, come now, Isabela! That's completely inappropriate!"

"Hush, Aveline, you had no objections to the orgasm, and this is far less risqué."

Merrill, who was swaying in her seat, hiccupped slightly and turned to Isabela. "What's a body shot?"

The woman smirked. "Fenris here has to lick salt off of Hawke, do a shot, then eat a lime out of her mouth."

Hawke laughed and turned to Fenris. "C'mon, it won't be all that bad. Anyway, at least _you _aren't having someone lick you. It'll be fun! I promise."

He frowned slightly, his face turning a slight shade of red. "This is ridiculous. Do I really have to?"

Isabela stood up and slapped her hand on the table. "You chose dare and that's the dare! C'mon, don't be such a pansy!" She turned to Varric. "Can you go get us the salt, lime, and shot?"

The dwarf stood with a mighty grin on his face. "Gladly!"

Isabela smiled. "Perfect! Now, Hawke, we'll need you on the table!"

Hawke stood from her seat and gave Fenris one last smile and a promise that this would be fun. She crawled onto the table after everyone moved their drinks out the way and laid down.

Varric quickly returned with the supplies and handed them over to Isabela.

The woman looked over Hawke and smirked. "Lift up your top."

Hawke laughed and did as she was bid. "That drink better not be cold!"

"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure Fenris can warm you right up."

The elf in question only grumbled and tried his best to ignore the comment.

Isabela leaned over Hawke and gave her a smile. "I promise this isn't sexual, but it's gotta be done!" She gave the champion's stomach a lick right above her navel.

"Do I really have to lick her where you did?"

"Rules are rules, Elf!"

Fenris simply groaned.

Isabela chuckled and shook a fine amount of salt onto the wet spot on Hawke's stomach, stuck the lime in the prostrate woman's mouth, and picked up the shot. "Alright, Fenris. Lick the salt, take the shot, and bite the li-Wait!" She smirked and poured what she could of the shot into Hawke's belly button. "Lick the salt, slurp the shot out of her navel, and bite the lime!"

Hawke was trying her hardest not to laugh for fear she'd spill the contents of her navel. She plucked the lime out of her mouth for a moment to talk to him, "C'mon, Fen! What you're doing is no more ridiculous that laying on a table and having salt licked off your stomach!"

Fenris took a deep breath and couldn't help but crumble at the sight of Hawke's laughing face. Anything to make her happy, right? He drained the last of his wine before bending over the woman he loved. He licked the salt off her stomach causing his mouth to salivate. Quickly he moved to her navel and tried his best to suck up as much of the liquor as possible. Finally, he made his way up to her mouth to bite the lime she held between her teeth. Once finished he stood upright and wiped the burning liquor off his chin and sat back down. His face was bright red and the tips of his ears were the deepest shade of crimson. "I cannot believe you made me do that."

Hawke sat up in front of him on the table and smiled happily. "C'mon, it's your turn now!"

Fenris grumbled slightly before looking at the faces around the table. If they were going to embarrass him he sure as hell was going to return the favor. But who?

**Well, there you are, ladies and gents. A request by my best mage friend Jordan to write a silly one-shot! All info and characterizations I got from her, some of which may be out of character, but I have yet to play DA2, so yeah! **

**I hope you liked it, Jordan!**


End file.
